youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Margo
'History' "I wasn't born in a hospital like the rest of you. I was born in a labratory, where I was studied and monitered since I was a toddler. I trained and fought everyday as a tween, and soon, became the perfect weapon they wanted me to become. My mother, or who I was cloned after, is Batgirl. My father, who I was partly cloned after, is the flash. They never married, or probably even met, but somehow the people who created found they two to be good together. I inherited all of their traits. I never really knew why they cloned me, prehaps it was because they wanted someone who could ptentionally destroy their enemies. By that time I got a body guard named Butler. He is always nice and polite, but gets on my nerves sometimes. My super speed powers grew in, and they always seemed to find an imperfection in me, so I was tested and experimented on over and over again. Soon, my bod reacted to the testing and became very fragile. They gave me one last serium that not only cured me completely but gave me super reflexes. However, the serium also had a side-effect. When I become really, really sad I burst out and send a thousand shock waves in a two mile radius. To avoid that from happening, Butler watched me 24/7. I was there living breathing weapon, and i was loving it. They didn't give me a name so i chose one: Margo. Occasionally I grew lonely, after finding out about families and everything. I wanted Batgirl and Flash to know me and love me but I new they never would. So I became a fighting machine, training harder and harder everyday. But no matter how hard I fought it, my side effect was still there. A couple of months later, I got permission to join the Young Justice, but under supervision from Butler. I was thrilled to be among fellow teammates, but also a bit sad that I have to be watched all the time because of my 'condition'. I currently live in Mount Justice and I'm loving it!" - Margo on her life 'Powers' Super Speed - Like her 'father', The Flash, she can run at top speed and go super fast (going around the world in a matter of hours). Super Strength - Margo possessed super strength when she was tested as a young child. She can lift buses and cars like there no big deal. Stealth - Like her 'mother, Batgirl, Margo is light on her feet and super stealthy. She can do backflips and twist her body like no one else (without years of practice). Her 'Side Effect' - When Margo becomes really, really sad she can send off thousands of shock waves towards anyone within a few mile radius. it's so powerful that she must be watched by Butler 24/7 in case anything goes wrong. 'Appearance' Margo has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a black jumpsuit. She doesn't wear civilian clothing and prefers to only wear her jumpsuit. 'Personality' Due to being only about three years old (17 biologically), Margo hasn't seen alot of the world. She knows about basic things: how to eat, sleep, talk, move, dance, sing, play, etc. She also knows about family, friends, loyalty, good, and evil. She absolutely loves eating and can eat three times the size of a truck driver. Her favorite foods are cheeseburgers, icecream, hotdogs, tacos, and, bacon. She's really good at sports (having being so fast), and prefers basketball and baseball. Her favorite thing to do is fight and she loves being a hero and fighting evil. 'Butler' 'About' Butler is Margo's bodyguard and has been with her the longest. Though they fight very often and havecompletely different personalities, Butler is the closest thing Margo has to a father. At the end of the day he cares for her and loves her and only wants to protect her. 'Powers' Butler has super strength and super combat skills. His skin can also turn into solid platinum. Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Young Justice Category:Clone Category:Teen Category:Speed Powers Category:Seventeen Category:Characters Category:Great Expectations